


The Augmentation

by Glavenus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gore-Heavy, Made for a college class, Slasher Movie-Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glavenus/pseuds/Glavenus
Summary: Hector August is a WW2 veteran who lost his right arm in the line of duty. One day, he receives a call from a group of people claiming they are developing prosthetic limbs, and invite Hector to act as a subject and receive a new arm. Hector agrees, but things take a strange turn...





	The Augmentation

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for my college Creative Writing: Fiction class. I decided to post it here for the hell of it, and to see what the few people who follow my writings think of it.

An older man sat alone in his home, looking fondly upon the Thompson on display opposite of him. The sight of the gun brought back memories of the service he gave to his country. Pacific Theatre, Iwo Jima, taking the fight right to those damn Japs. It was the proudest time of his life, even if it costed him an arm.

However, the man’s reminiscing was broken by a ringing phone, one that was on the desk right next to him. He picked it up and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Is this Hector August?”

“Damn straight it is. Now who are you and whaddya want?”  Hector sat up a bit as he spoke.

“I’m not sure if she’s talked about me before, but I’m one of your wife’s coworkers. Sarah, right?” The other voice continued to inquire.

“Yep, that’s her. Now what in the hell are ya callin’ me for?” Hector demanded.

“Some of my associates and I are developing the means to give people prosthetic arms, and I know you lost your right arm, so are you willing to be one of the first to receive a new arm?” The voice propositioned.

“A new arm? Hell yeah, I’m in! A second chance to serve this country at full potential, I’m more than willing!” Hector stood up in excitement as he rambled.

“Excellent. Meet us at this address.” The voice promptly gave the address.

“I’ll catch some buses and I’ll be there before ya know it!” Hector, ever eager to get this going, slammed down the phone and was right out the door.

A few bus rides later, Hector made his way to the address. Sitting before him was an almost excessively generic one-story house, on a block strangely devoid of other homes. Hector tilted his head slightly at the sight, before shrugging and proceeding. Once inside, he was greeted by a crowd of 5 people, 3 men and 2 women. They all wore pristine white lab coats. Hector was greeted by a man roughly in his 20s, who promptly introduced himself.

“Hello, Hector. I am Simon, the man you talked with over the phone earlier. With us are my associates.” Simon began to gesture to each one as he introduced them.

“Nancy.” A woman about the same age as Simon smiled and waved a little. “Charles.” A man about Hector’s age silently raised one hand in greeting. “Mary.” A woman about the same age as Charles and Hector nodded silently in greeting. “And Thomas.” Another young man waved at Hector silently.

“Nice to meet y’all!” Hector replied. “Now, how do we get this started?”

“Simply, really.” Simon answered. “Follow me.”

Hector followed Simon into another room in the house. As soon as they closed the door behind them, Simon whipped around and stuck Hector in the neck with a syringe, injecting him with… something. Hector tried to retaliate with his bare fist but missed due to rapidly growing drowsiness and soon fell unconscious.

**********

I awoke to a strange place. It was filled with strange technology, unlike anything I had ever seen. I could see the researchers around me. Simon was directly in front of me, and the others were all observing me from behind glass walls in other rooms. I tried to move but found myself unable to. My arms were-

Wait? Arms? I looked to my right and saw a thick arm of steel capped with a large fist. I could move it just like I could move my regular arm. This is not what I imagined when I agreed.

“Oh, look who come to.” Simon uttered, a distinct mockery in his tone.

I ignored him initially and looked around some more. My eyes were drawn to a portion of a glass wall I could see my reflection in. And what a reflection it was…

All of my hair was gone. My skin was pallid, and my veins were glowing with a vile green. My eyes had the same wretched glow, but also had vertical pupils, like those of a snake. Some sort of crude respirator covered the lower half of my face. On my ba- no, attached to my spine was a strange device filled with green liquid.

“Where the hell am I? What have you done to me?” I demanded as I gave those damn restraints all I could.

“Simple, really.” Simon replied. “You are in a subterranean laboratory in a state I shall not disclose, and you are being used to test an experimental serum that can bolster a man’s strength to incredible levels. Truth be told, we are all surprised you were able to sleep through the first administration of the serum, whose side effects I presume you saw in your reflection.”

“Damn right, I saw it, you bastard! This isn’t what I agreed to at all! I just wanted a new arm!” With every word, I continued to try to break free.

“Cheer up, Hector. You got your new arm. Besides, you wanted to have a chance to serve this country at full capacity, right? Why stop at full capacity when you can go beyond that?” Asshole’s tone was so casual, so indifferent to the freak he just turned me into.

“But what about returning home? I can’t live a normal life like this!” Did they even THINK about that when they did this?

“Oh, trust me, you’ll forget all about that once we’re done with you.” The little shit finished his sentence off with a chuckle.

That’s it. I’m killing them all the moment I get the chance.

But for now, all I can do is glare at Simon.

“You best brace yourself, Hecty.” Does that piece of trash really think he gets to call me a nickname? “We’re about to administer another dose of serum.”

As soon as he finished his sentence, he fled my chamber to observe me from a safe distance with his cronies. As they started fiddling with technology, I could barely hear them talking about setting things up, before a prominent lever was pulled, and the device on my back activated, pumping that green liquid through the pipes and into my-

**PAIN.**

**RAGE.**

**STRENGTH.**

**MUST BE FREE.**

**STRUGGLE.**

**NOT ENOUGH.**

**DARKNESS.**

The next time I woke up, I was alone. However, my loneliness was soon broken by someone entering the chamber.

It was a woman, a younger one. Nancy, I think her name was.

“I was not informed of the extent to which we would be modifying you. I-“

“Here to beg for forgiveness?” I interrupted, having none of her shit. “It won’t save you. I’ll tear you apart with the rest the moment I can!”

“Well, I was going to ask for forgiveness.” Nancy started back up. “But I was also going to talk about how I’m going to free you and give you a prime chance to get back at my, ahem, “colleagues”.”

“Free me?”

“Yes. I’ll tamper with some machinery so that the next test pumps you full of more serum than expected. That should give you the raw strength to shatter your bonds and lash out at the others.”

Now that sounded good.

“What about you? What if I find you while I’m full of serum and blindly raging?”

“Trust me, Hector. I’ll be gone before you start rampaging.”

I nodded in response before she exited my chamber. Those bastards are in for it now.

**********

Soon enough, everyone was back, and they were setting up the next experiment. Right before they started it, Simon stepped out of the observation room and stood just outside of arm’s reach of me.

“What the hell are you doing, Simon?” One of the male researchers yelled.

“I know for a fact the restraints will hold, I simply wish to revel in my success a bit.” The words dripped off the slimy bastard’s tongue in remarkably fitting fashion. To think he’s getting smug right now, I can hardly wait for them to start.

The other researcher rolled his eyes before pulling a lever to start the pumping. That sickly green juice came flowing and-

**PAIN.**

**STRENGTH.**

**RAGE.**

**MORE.**

**EVEN MORE.**

**THEY PANIC.**

**STRUGGLE.**

**BREAK.**

**FREE.**

**SIMON.**

**GRAB BY NECK.**

**SLAM INTO WINDOW.**

**NO BREAK.**

**REINFORCED.**

**SLAM MORE.**

**CRACKS.**

**MORE CRACKS.**

**SHATTER.**

As the fog of wrath cleared from my mind, I held up Simon’s corpse. It was thoroughly bruised and bloody from the bashing I gave it, and riddled with glass shards, to boot. In fact, one of the shards went right into his left eye. The right one must of gotten mashed into paste, as it was not in the appropriate socket. I threw the body away like the worthless trash it was, both before and after death, and cleared glass shards from the window frame so I could pass unharmed. I could hear the others fleeing for their worthless lives, having fled while I offed Simon. Time for some hunting.

I was able to easily pry open the door they shut behind them, courtesy of the whole “steel power fist” thing, and I started scouring the halls and rooms for them, trashing the place as I did so. Eventually, as I walked down a hall lined with cabinets, I heard whimpering coming from one of them. I decided to have a little fun with this one. I walked right past the cabinet I knew they were in, and I could notice them silencing their crap as I came closer. Made it feel better when I doubled back and opened the cabinet, finding a young man sitting inside. I think this one was Thomas.

Hardly mattered, anyway. What does matter is that he barely had time to beg for his life before my steel palm was pushing his skull against the back end of the locker. His arms wrapped around my arm, futilely trying to stop me as he continued to plead for his life. However, the pleading soon stopped, as did the struggling. He fell silent and limp as His skull cracked and gave way, before my palm mashed it into paste against the back wall. I reeled my hand back, observing the excellent viscera paint job the front end just got, before slamming the cabinet shut and moving on.

More halls, more rooms, all empty, all trashed once I was done with them. However, one room proved to be not empty, as some older woman rolled out from beneath a desk right before I smashed it. She barely had enough time to get away, forcing me to chase her down. She tried throwing all sorts of crap in my path. None of it worked, naturally. Eventually, though, she reached a spot where she pressed a button to lower a steel door. I was close enough to her at that point that I was able to punch clean through the metal and grab her by the coat, using that as a starting point to yank her back and grab her by the back. She was screaming for help the whole time, and I wasn’t sure how I would kill her at this point.

Well, I was unsure until I saw a little something on my steel arm, some sort of dial labelled “internal serum supply”. I turned it with my free hand and-

**GRAAAAAGH!**

**YES.**

**POWER.**

**PULL.**

**FORCE.**

**SCREAMS FELL SILENT.**

**THROUGH THE HOLE.**

I went for the dial again and was able to turn it off. While the change from serum to no serum felt like an utterly abhorrent hangover, I’d get used to it. Of course, the researcher was already on my side of the door, and the hole was only slightly larger than my fist had initially made it. Her corpse’s bones were shattered and bent out of shape so that her body would fit through the hole, and the roughly bent metal of the hole scraped a lot of flesh off her. I threw the garbage once called Mary behind me, ripped the door from its frame, and saw that someone had heard her calls for help and came running, and promptly got a front row seat to her death. Saves me the trouble of searching.

I ran the old bastard, Charles, if I remember correctly, down, once again plowing through everything in my path. Eventually, the guy tripped and fell, giving me the time I needed to catch up and pin him against the wall. While I initially used my steel arm to hold him up by the throat, I switched that duty onto my organic arm when I had an idea. Before I executed it, though, I took a bit to watch the scumbag struggle, gasping for air while uselessly hammering on my shoulder with one arm, the other was at his throat trying to peel my hand away in similarly futile fashion. I drew my steel fist back and punched a hole clean through Charles’s chest. And the wall behind that spot, for that matter. He wasn’t quite dead yet, though, so I let him go and gave him a bit to slide onto his feet before punching him upside the face hard enough to break his neck, sending him tumbling to the floor dead.

 

With that, they were all dead. All of them except Nancy. Since she let me free, I’d let her be free, too. Since my work was done, I made my way out of the facility, forcing open a lot of doors as I went. When I finally reached the outside, the feeling of fresh air on my skin was practically euphoric. Now, only one question remains.

How the hell to I  return to civilization looking like this?


End file.
